lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Alriune (Legacy)
"Are your memories of love withering? Or have they already withered to nothing?" - Angela Alriune (T-04-53-W) is an Abnormality that is tall, pink, and looks similar to a horse. She has 6 pointed legs, a long neck covered in bright teal leaves, and a humanoid head with empty eye sockets and pink dust coming out of her mouth. She is also wearing a pink sunhat with a leaf. Pink petals fall around her. Ability Her ability is "Born of Earth, It returns to Earth", which will trigger when her mood is depleted, if too many failed actions are performed on her in a row, or if she is left in a good mood for too long. If the latter occurs, pink dust will fill the room for a few moments, and Alriune will escape. Alriune will be covered by a pink flower-like curtain when she escapes. She can teleport around the department by performing this action to different locations (Including the main room), and will cover nearby employees in pink petals, dealing strong mental damage constantly. If the employee runs out of mental health as a result of this effect, instead of going into a panicked state, they will be covered by a pink curtain like Alriune. When the curtain disappears, they will be covered in petals and leaves. They will be considered dead. She can escape in the middle of an employees work if she is in a good mood. If you click several times on an employee before the curtain puts them to sleep, you can release them and restore their entire mental gauge. Origin Alriune is a doll who yearned to be human. While loved by many people for her soulful eyes, time passed and she was abandoned in a dark forest where the crows stole them from her. As more time went by, being abandoned caused her mind, heart, and life to start to fade away. She started to turn to dust. Alriune seems to repeat a cycle of life, similar to dust you are and to dust you shall return. This concept seem to be mentioned in her encyclopedia entries, and in the case that she has to 'return to dust', she will bring everyone else to her own fate. Where Alriune was found and how she arrived in the facility is still unknown. Caretaking Alriune likes cleanliness work, hates violence, and is neutral towards nutrition, consensus or amusement work. Be aware that Alriune reaching a good mood will trigger her ability. Like all Abnormalities, her energy output changes depending on her mood. She produces a moderate amount of energy when happy, drains a moderate amount of energy when neutral, and produces large amount of energy when distressed. Her mood increases, instead of decreasing, when being ignored, similar to Don't Touch Me. Alriune's mood gauge is divided into 3 sections, distressed, neutral and happy. Under the 35%, she will feel distressed, between 35% and 60%, she will be neutral; and above 60%, she will feel happy. * "The employee did not overcome the fear of Alriune. Soon, Alriune plants began to cover employees." * "When a employee was shrouded in a Alriune plant pile, the plant pile was removed as quickly as possible. Then the employee returned to a state of restored mentality." * "Alriune's special ability did not allow me to manage. As a result, the mood of Alriune was 0, and Alriune disappeared out of the containment room." * "Alriune showed a tendency that aggression was alleviated when the mood value was out of the bad state." * "However, after a period of time in good condition, Alriune's containment room began to change, and Alriune similarly escaped the quarantine." Strategy Alriune, at the moment, is one of the most complex Abnormality to take care of, because her mood increases when being ignored, and her ability can trigger in 3 cases: While in a good mood, depleting her mood or when failing work too many times. Is advised that the player should focus on getting agents of average or high Mental Gauge to perform works with her, and/or upgrade the 'Mental Training' research, and 'Abnormality Simulation' in case of breach, of the Information Team. Alriune's mood can change only by performing Cleanliness, increasing it; and Violence, decreasing it. Since her mood increases when ignored, try to use Violence to keep her in a bad mood instead. When unlocking more Observation Levels, and then trying to perform Violence work, agents of high level could end in depleting her mood gauge and triggering her ability, so try to use low level agents instead if possible. The best moment to using Violence work with most agents are before she can reach her good mood (In the 5 bar of her neutral mood, 60%). To prevent her mood from increasing, you can also stop her mood for a while by performing Nutrition, Consensus and Amusement. The drain of energy will be the less of the worries in a stable facility. When breaching, she teleports through the department, including the main room, dealing strong psychological damage against all the employees in the same room. If this attack depletes the mental gauge of an employee, instead of panicking, they will get covered by a curtain of pink flowers, killing them instantly. You must click several times on the process to release the employee and recover their whole mental gauge. A way to suppress her is by sending two agents with one using a melee weapon, and the other with a range weapon. Since her damage is continuous, try to keep low amount of employees in the same room with her, because is very difficult to release several agents at the same time. If she appears in the main department room, send the agents with lower mental gauge in the same room to perform works in other departments until Alriune teleports to somewhere else or is suppressed. If you want to keep her in the same spot, try to prevent employees from getting covered by the flowers, because when is successful, there's a chance that she will teleport to another location. Optionally, you can use Little Red to suppress Alriune easily. You can leave Alriune breaching near the end of the day, or if the current department doesn't posses any other Abnormalities which can trigger their abilities while in a bad mood. Observations Final Observation Encyclopedia Entries * "It has smooth surface. Eye sockets are empty; they are filled with growing plants." * "Alriune, a doll yearned to be a human. She was loved by people with her soulful eyes." * "Alriune, abandoned in dark forest. Crows desired and stole her gliterring eyes. Her mind, life and heart slowly faded away." * "Alriune, seeing everything without eyes. A human yearned to be a doll. With her hope to return to dust, she will return to dust with everything that desire to live." Flavour Text * "The one came from nothing, will return with nothing." * "Unwithering flowers blossom violently." * "Employee is deeply impressed by Lavenders saturating the containment chamber." * "Employee Cloie gushes out refreshing scent instead of blood." * "Alriune remembers the scorches inside" * "Perhaps we tried to make a human without a heart." * "Employee wants to have a spring sleep cozily in the flower bed." * "Allione, once bloomed and withered. She realized the meaning of resurrection. The traces will remain and all lives gather to Alriune." * "Flower blooms in everyone's heart." Trivia * Alriune made a cameo in the teaser trailer as one of the shadows in the crashed elevator scene. * When viewed up close, Alriune makes a sound like leaves cracking. Gallery Alriune Room Effect.png|Alriune in her good mood, preparing to escape Alriune Escaping.png|Alriune escaping Alriune Attack.png|Alriune about to kill an employee. In this case the player must click on the employee desperately to save it Alriune Dead Employees.png|Several employees covered by Alriune's petals Alriune Suppress.png|Alriune being suppressed Alriune.gif|Alriune's Website Artwork Alriune Artwork.jpg|Alriune's Artwork Category:Abnormalities Category:WAW Category:Trauma Category:Inanimate Object Category:Legacy